


Later

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Finally, a moment of peace together.(Spoilers for Ragnarok.)





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> OK, just in case you've managed to ignore the warnings, this is set right at the end of Ragnarok so, you know, if you haven't seen it, please step back! Major spoilers ahead.
> 
> No, for real!
> 
> I warned you...
> 
> Very rough, but I had feeeelings. WIPs, what WIPs?

Thor had no idea how Loki had escaped from Asgard. And he didn't want to ask. He probably didn't want to know. It would only make him angry. And he'd had enough of anger, for a while at least.

He looked in the mirror and his father's face seemed to look back at him. When had he started to look so much like him?

 _It suits you,_ Loki had said.

Did he mean the eye-patch or the throne?

If you could even call it a throne...

Thor sighed and paced, feeling like he was the only one awake in the whole ship. Sleep was not going to come and he knew it was foolish even to try. His heart ached for so many things.

A home, gone. It was all very well asserting that Asgard was its people, but the idea of never again entering the throne room, the training grounds, his personal chambers... The places he visited in his dreams no matter how far away he was. It was hard to get his head around.

His father, unmourned. The sister he never knew, and now never would. Who was her mother? No matter how dangerous she had become, he couldn't imagine Frigga allowing her to be sent away and written out of history like that. Why had his father never so much as mentioned her? Why had they lied about the Valkyries? So many questions he would likely never have answered. So many secrets and lies for one family... 

His friends. Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, fallen in the name of Asgard. And Sif... Where was Sif? What would she do when she learned the land she had so diligently served was no more? When she tried to come back, when she found only a few rocks where Asgard used to be?

And Mjölnir... Even now, he instinctively reached for her. He called, only to receive no answer. Like an unexpected last step, like the gap left by a missing tooth. A sense of emptiness that he couldn't define.

Seeing her painted in Hela's hand... Was that worthiness? She had slaughtered people. And so had he. So what was worth? What did that mean, to be worthy? And now what? How did he progress from here?

His father had said Mjölnir was just a tool. A way to help him control his power. But he wasn't ready to be without her, he wasn't...

Breathe, Thor. Breathe.

After all, there was something he'd found, not lost, wasn't there?

His feet took him to Loki's door, as they had so many times before, his hands knocking before he knew quite what to say.

The door opened with a faint swish, so different from the clunks and scrapes of their old home.

"What?"

It was still so strange to see him. Alive and hale and well. And, yes, he was still angry. Furious, maybe. But this was still Loki. Still his brother.

Still his...

"Can I come in?"

He watched Loki blink and lean calculatedly against the door frame.

"What for?"

Did he even know?

"To talk? It's been years since we had the chance to just be ourselves. No emergencies or fights. I've... I've missed you."

A beat, apparently just to make him sweat, and only then was he permitted entry.

Loki had found himself a good room, it seemed. A single bed, booze, something that might be a chiller that he was rummaging around in...

"So? Have you anything to say that I haven't already guessed? Anything else you want to blame me for?"

Thor accepted a glass, cool in his hands. The dark liquid in it smelled rich and spicy, faintly earthy too. He couldn't guess what it was made of, but it tasted pleasant enough.

"That depends," he said, desperate to distract himself and move away from this antagonistic tone. "How exactly did you win the Grandmaster's favour so easily? He seemed quite taken with you."

Loki scoffed and walked away to the window.

"What do you care?" he asked. "Didn't we have an arrangement?"

"We did," Thor admitted. "That we could freely sleep with those whom we loved. I merely wish to know if you loved him or if it was strictly a means to an end."

He was joking, he thought. Expecting one of his brother's long stories, something to make them both laugh. A lie, a tale. Unlikely claims, utter nonsense even. But Loki merely gazed impassively out into space, loose clothing not affecting his imperial stance.

"What is love, Thor?" he asked. "Something born and discarded in a few days?"

The inference to Jane was clear and Thor only barely held back his unhappiness. Although a mutual decision, he was unused to rejection.

"Whatever I have felt, brother," he said in a low voice. "It has always been in anticipation of returning home to you."

"You thought I was dead."

"And whose fault was that?"

Thor joined him to look out over nebulas and spiralling distant galaxies. A hundred-thousand worlds, maybe more, all visible at once.

"Why exactly did she, er... dump you, is that the term?" Loki asked.

It was still a little raw in Thor's heart, but maybe giving Loki a little victory would let them speak normally for once.

And it helped that he didn't need to look at him, his missing eye helping with that.

"I was always away," he said. "Chasing the gems. The Infinity stones. I wasn't an easy man to contact and she grew tired of me interrupting her plans by turning up unannounced. She couldn't wait around on the chance that I would appear. And she disliked the way the other humans approached me all the time. In truth, I think we each loved the concept of the other rather than the person. She loved me because I proved her theory and I loved her because... Well, because she made me feel like a good man. She knew none of my faults, my past... Who I was. She took a liking to me at my very lowest point. But, well, then she learned and decided we were better off as friends."

He hadn't come here to voice his heartaches, even as Loki patted him on the back.

"She was an intelligent woman, as humans go," he said. "She was sure to catch on to you eventually."

Thor checked his back for that infernal electrifying disc. He was sure Loki still had it, hidden away for when he needed it.

"So?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "You and our host? Is there a story there? You certainly had very well-fitting clothes. Lover's gift?"

"I doubt he had any intention of _loving_ me," Loki said, walking away. "But sexuality can be a potent weapon. I had no intention of being eaten alive or put into the arena if there was another option. He liked the chase, I think."

"And did you... You know?"

Loki sat on the bed, not even taking off his shoes before crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Unlike you, brother, I don't like to tell."

Hmm.

"That bad an experience? Wouldn't make it into one of your plays then? I had no idea you were such a patron of the arts."

"There were many things from the past I didn't put in my plays. Some of which might be called terrible. And others, well... What father would want to see his sons in such a manner? Much as I might have enjoyed hearing an actor give his best impression of your bellowing."

It was such a familiar situation that it made his heart ache. Loki lounging and teasing him, Thor allowing himself to be teased, knowing any response he came up with would immediately be countered. Verbal sparring, they used to say.

"I don't bellow," he protested all the same. "I maybe let out some passionate moans, but..."

"You know, I always thought it funny that you called me cow when you sounded like one."

"You're the one who had yourself immortalised in that helmet, horns and all."

Loki looked at him quizzically and then away again.

"Immortalised? When it just imploded like all the rest of it? The library. The stores. All gone. All that history and all those treasures gone in a blink."

Thor made his way across the floor to sit by the bed, leaning against the wall.

"We can write it down again," he said uncertainly. "Other realms may have copies. Maybe the Valkyrie can help us if she wants, record what she saw, the battles she fought. And wherever we settle down, I'll build you a new statue. An even better statue. One of both of us."

"And what will we be doing in this grand statue?" Loki asked. "Embracing in the spirit of refound brotherhood? You never gave me that hug, you know. I had thought that was what you came for."

A hug? Seriously? Well, alright...

Thor left his empty glass on the floor and stood, opening his arms wide in welcome.

Loki looked at him and stayed put, raising an eyebrow and beckoning.

And despite it all, dispite the years and the hurt and the betrayals, it was still the easiest thing in the world to fall into Loki's arms. To hold and be held. The bed wasn't really big enough, but it had Loki in it. That was all that mattered.

He flinched as Loki's fingertips traced over the eye-patch. He could almost forget it, though depth and distance were still giving him trouble.

"Did it hurt?"

"To lose an eye? Yes. A lot."

"Father used to say he gave up his for wisdom. Do you feel any wiser?"

Thor shifted, trying not to lean too heavily on Loki's legs.

"I feel that the universe is full of things that I do not know about."

Loki smiled at him. A genuine smile, warm and truthful. When had he last seen him smile like that?

"Sounds pretty wise to me."

The pause that stretched between them felt vaster than the expanse of space outside. The sleeping ship, the unspoken agreement that this was night time, despite having no suns or moons to base this on.

Thor moved first, surging upwards, half expecting to be hurled across the room for being so presumptive. But instead, Loki arched into him, their lips meeting, unsure at first and then ravenous.

It was like the old days. Back when they knew nothing of the past and when the future seemed pre-written, simple, easy.

His body still ached from too many impacts over the last few days. The fight with Hulk, with Hela and her minions. Loki probably hurt too, so he tried to be gentle, cupping his face, raking a hand through his hair.

Still long and beautiful. He was still getting used to that loss, never mind everything else.

Even this felt like a battle at times. Loki jostled him, moving how he wished, not even wanting to get out of his clothes, it seemed. He hooked a leg around Thor's hip, chasing friction, bucking upwards and letting out a low whine when Thor held him down while he at least undid a few ties. He wasn't sure what the laundry facilities were like around here, or if there even were any.

Loki seized him hungrily, bruising kisses, gasping into his mouth when bare skin finally brushed together. It had been so long... He never thought he would feel this again.

Maybe they were both in need of remembrance of happier times. Maybe that was why it seemed so easy. Before responsibilities, before they were sent off down such different paths.

The last time they'd done this, they'd been princes. Now they had both been kings. But it seemed bodies paid no attention to rank or the passage of time. They reacted just the same. Warm skin and sudden desperation, hot, heavy breaths.

Thor gazed into Loki's face and found the brother he'd always known. How strange that he was the one constant left.

And him spilling first seemed to be a constant too. Thor used to be so proud of it, that he could have that effect. Loki would say that it was different than with anyone else. They knew each other too well, knew what they liked. Even when they'd gone years without indulging together, it felt like pulling on favourite boots, supple and perfect.

Loki sighed, satisfied for a moment, reaching down to grasp Thor's cock, long fingers teasing before stroking properly, rushing him over the edge.

And he did not bellow, thank you very much. Perhaps a light grunt, but that was all.

Loki cleaned then with a wave of his hand, a skill he hadn't used before, running the other over Thor's shorn head.

"You were going to leave me on that junk heap," he said softly, faintly accusatory.

"Oh, I knew you'd come up with something. You always do. And besides, I..."

"What?"

A sigh he couldn't hold back.

"I thought I might be going to my death. I thought we all were. And so I couldn't... I couldn't see you die again. Not a third time."

Loki's hand kept moving, soft and gentle, the way he used to comb through Thor's hair when they were young.

"You know I can't promise that will never happen."

"No. But you can hardly blame me for trying to avoid it for as long as possible."

His head rose and fell with Loki's breathing, resting on his chest for just a few moment's rest.

"No," Loki said. "I suppose I can't."


End file.
